John Mogwai
John Mogwai is the main character in the John Mogwai Land series. Appearance John has dark skin and black, spiky hair. He almost always wears his black top with gray, pointless zips and blue trousers. He unzips his shirt to reveal part of his skin. Personality John is an over the top stereotypical gang member, usually acting on his first impulse, without thinking about the consequences or others. This often results in performing violent, sexual, insane and/or illegal actions. John often does these things for his own benefit, if not, to impress women he is interested in; he is very self-centred and egotistic, caring only about himself and the women he desires. He usually has good intentions, but the results do not always reflect that. As reflected by his unzipped shirt, John enjoys showing off his body, as he believes that it will impress women and make him look tough to other men, to appear superior. After making a few bad connections, John decides to lay low for a while and start performing in a band. There, he meets Leila who he later falls in love with. Leila has a negative tolerance towards weapons, so John attempts to become more respectable by getting rid of his weapons. Relationships Due to John's personality, John has made a few lady "friends" and many enemies. Leagan Unaware of Leagan's existance, John Mogwai carelessly slept with Leagan's girlfriend. This lead to Leagan being aggressive towards John, and spawned a hatred between the two. Leagan once attempted to assassinate John, but the two eventually made up, and have since been seen committing crimes together. Leila Metals John and Leila were briefly seen to be in love with eachother. There are different endings canon to different series. In John Mogwai Land and Fantendoverse canon, Leila and John continued to date. John was later seen reforming and becoming a more respectable man to please her. Zak Zak and John both have romantic interests in Leila. One time, while Leila was dating John, Zak broke into John's apartment and started fighting with John. The outcomes are stated above. Appearances Canon Cry of Fear 2 Grand Theft Auto VI Act 1 John moved to JML to try and get away from getting too close to ladies too early in the relationships. When he arrives, he is greeted by his new friend, Josh Wardley. He then recieves a car. When he gets home, he finds people living there. He kills then murders them. Rise of Tuck Chesta Grand Theft Auto VI Act 2 He then murders someone that attempted to blow up a football stadium. John's emotions are shown when Latorie's daughter is attacked. John understands the emotions of Latorie, and brutally murders the guy who did it. John's loyalty is shown when he gets a helicopter to save Josh from being shot. He then similarly gives a guy drugs to stop Germany from being bombed. However, he then is caught by the police and is given a criminal record. He is then attempted to be assassinated by Leagan for sleeping with his girlfriend. John Mogwai and Leila Metals: Fate John Mogwai Vs Zak: Fight to the Death Days of Shattering Non-Canon Mr. Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak John appears as a black market dealer who has travelled through a Hortal, a rift through dimensions. He sells items from other games and franchises and brings them into the Hood'ems universe. Fantendo Kart: Helden John Mogwai appears as a starter character. He is an accelerator class character, who drives the "Battle Buggy" kart, and uses a chain as his special item. Fantendo Smash Bros. Dimensions John Mogwai appears as a starter character. Fantendo Smash Bros. Universe John Mogwai appears as an unlockable character. He fights using his weapons and pyrokinesis. Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar John is a unlockable character. Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows In Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, there is a similarly named John Mogwai, who retains a similar appearance. However, he has a different personality and different history. Fandemonium 2 John appeared in the first episode of Fandemonium 2. He only says one line before disappearing from the series. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered A urban badass with an inappropriate mind. He is the boyfriend of Leila Metals. He uses an AK47, a little flight, Lactokinesis (manipulation of dairy products), and snowballs to attack. He may not be the best guy around, but he's certainly more heroic than Leah Needlenam. Trivia *He is one of the mascots for Polis Kaniner, alongside Red. *In Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, he has arms and legs, as humans in John Mogwai Land do not have arms and legs, so in other universes, John has limbs. *He was originally based off his creator, , but eventually ended up becoming an almost exact opposite, with only a few similar features/traits lost in the mix of antonym features. Gallery hood'em john.png|Mr. Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak john jmvn.JPG|John Mogwai VS Nintendo JohnMogwai.png|Standing John super smash bros.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare John's laser.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare tendo heroes john.png|Tendo Heroes john mogwai 3d attempt.png|Rise of Tuck Chesta JohnMogwaiBrawl.png|Fantendo Smash Bros. Blast JohnMogwaibyUil.png|Made by John ssbba.png|Super Smash Bros. Battle Arena ChristmasJohnM.png MogwaiAArtwork.png|John Mogwai in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows 100% custom john.png HNI 0097.JPG|Freakyforms John 3d 100% custom.png|Fantendo Smash Bros. Championship john scarface parody.png cry of fear 2 john.png|Cry of Fear 2 john santa.png|John as Santa in 2012 JohnMogwaiShattered2.png|John in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Leila and john.png|John with Leila in John Mogwai and Leila Metals Category:Characters Category:John Mogwai Characters Category:UltimateMogwai's Characters Category:John Mogwai Land (series) Category:English Characters Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Males Category:Permission Needed Category:Mascots Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Original Characters Category:Lactokinetics Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Humans